Glitter in the Air
by NotHereNotNowNotWhileILoveU
Summary: Sequel to 'Breakeven'. Dimitri left again... He went to Portland and is waiting for Rose. When Rose finally comes she finds she's felling for Dimitri but somethings wrong. Rose's mom is kidnapped and Rose has to find her.
1. The Truth

Here it is! The first chapter of Glitter in the Air. I own nothing. And if you haven't read Breakeven, I suggest you do. This will make more sense.

So here it is.

* * *

The Truth

Jason Aldean

Dimitri

I sat on the plane knees shaking, hand trembling as they held the leather bond western novel in my hand. I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the dull aching pain in my chest. Was she listening? Did she hear the song? My message? Did she know where I was going? Did she understand?

If I was to get any sleep over the next…God knows how long-I was going to need to stop worrying. I was going to have to be calm. The old woman next to me tapped my shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, ma'am." I turned back to the book and stared blankly at the page, the words blurring together into a blobbed black ink. A tear dropped on the page.

I dragged myself into the restroom and stared into the mirror. The captain came over the loudspeakers and told us that we were twenty minutes from touch down. I returned to my seat and tuned out for the rest of the ride.

What would Rose tell everyone at the academy? The truth? No, she's too smart and too clever to do that. She'll tell them that I got another job or that I went on a trip. That I went to see my family. That she doesn't know where I went but I must be sick or something because I was acting really weird. She'll thing of something. It just won't be the truth.

The plane landed and I stepped off with a nodded to the captain. The airport was busy and I got out as quickly as I could. Once in a cab I told the driver to take me to the nearest motel.

Did Rose even know the truth? What was the truth? The truth…

The truth is I fell for her again and I could keep away. But I knew I had to, she was with Adrian. She I gave her a chose, me or him. It was cruel but it was her chose.

The cab driver pulled into the motel parking lot and let me out. I grabbed a newspaper on my way to the counter. The peppy girl gave me a key and a smile. I dragged myself up the stairs and into the room. Throwing my bag onto the bed and looked at the classified section of the newspaper. Scanning the list of apartments I found the one I wanted. The one Rose and the princess stayed in when I captured them. That's where I first saw Rose, that's where I'll be if she ever comes back. I'd get her back, but it'll but her chose. She'll choose right. She has to. I'm the right chose, right? Right?

* * *

What did you think?  
It was short, I know but I'm almost done with the next chapter.

Review plzzzz!


	2. Home

I said I'd have chapter 2 out quickly. Chapter 2 of Glitter in the Air. 'Home' by, Micheal Buble. Chapter 1 'The Truth' Jason Aldean.

Enjoy

* * *

Home

Michael Buble

2 months after chapter 1 & "Breakeven."

Dimitri

"No. No, no!" Owen threw his cards down on the table. "Dammit Dimitri! How the hell do you do that every fucking time?"

I laughed and pulled all chips towards me. "I'm a good gambler. That's what I'm here on; a gamble." The second I said it a pang of sadness shot through me.

"Why are you here anyway?" Owen asked. Why I' m here? The forbidden question.

I looked away and stood up. "I'm going to go to bed." I said and walked away.

Jack smacked Owen on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You know never to ask him that!" Jack replied.

Zach chimed in now, "Okay, look, let's just leave Owen alone for now. Should someone go talk to Dimitri?"

I heard all of this through my closed bedroom door. These are my roommates: Zach-from California; Owen-British and proud of it; and Jack-from Texas. Need I say more?

They all have reasons for being here and they've all shared them, but me. I've kept quiet and they've learned not to ask. We share the rate of the apartment I found Rose in; it was the only way I could get it.

I reached under my bed and took out the box I hide under there. Inside were letters. Letters I'd thought I would send to Rose but it wouldn't be enough. She disserved more. More than me. Each was a few lines.

_Rose. Oh, Roza. Would you forgive me? Can you forgive me? Will you let explain? Is it worth it? I love you and I know you must love me too? But you're with Adrian and if you want me then you have to choose me._

She disserves more, so, so, much more. I wanted her back. I wanted to go back home. Not to Russia, to the Academy. That had been my home for longer; as far as I'm concerned. She's my home. I want her back. I want to go home.

Jack walked into the room. I jumped up and dropped the letters into the box and slammed it shut.

"Dimitri? What was that?"

I sighed and sat back down. "I haven't exactly been forthcoming have I?" I looked up at him.

He laughed and shook his head, "None of us have. We've all keeping secrets."

"Yeah, well mine aren't very believable."

Jack sat down and looked at me, "Do you believe in vampires?"

My eyes went wide then narrowed, "Depends, why?"

Jack pulled the collar of his turtleneck down reveling healed bit marks. I grasped. "I was a feeder. There are two types of vampire. Moroi is the good kind and they don't kill their victims. They use feeders and we do it for…"

"For the high." I finished. Jack's eyes narrowed. "I know all about it."

"How?"

I laughed, "Believe or not I'm a… I'm a…" I stopped. "It's amazing, how did you stop? And you look fine like nothing ever happened."

"Don't change to subject, Dimitri." Jack said firmly.

"Fine, I'm a dhampire. A guardian." I said looking out the window.

"No way! I've always wanted to meet one." Jack said excitedly.

I whipped my head around, eyes narrow and blazing.

"Right. So why are you here? Why aren't you guarding someone?"

I stood up and sat my chin on the window sill. "A girl."

Jack laughed, "Isn't always about a girl?"

"Not this one. This one was different. She was untouchable. Literally against the rules to have." I started, "Eight years ago she and the last Dragomir princess ran away from St. Vladimir's Academy, in Montana. Two years later I was sent to get them back. I found them here. She and the princess were staying in this apartment. The night I took them back the Academy I was standing a watching them out there." I pointed to the tree outside the window; I knew exactly where it was. "I watched her wake up in that bed." I pointed to my current bed. "And then, when she saw me, she and the princess ran. I chase them to the street corner, and took them back. She fought back but she was weak and I got her back to the Academy. Man, was she beautiful. Sexy and tall, she was seventeen. We fell in love and…" I trailed off and looked back at the window. Pushing my hair in front of my eyes so Jack wouldn't see the tears blurring my vision. "Then there was the attack, and she almost died. Then I found myself by her bedside every waking hour for five days. And I realized that I had never fallen in love and I didn't know what the hell I was doing. And it scared me. So I left. It may sound silly. I twenty-four-year-old intimidated of a seventeen-year-old girl. But there were more reasons to leave then to stay. But a few months ago I got a letter. Asking me back to the Academy to work. She was there and I was still in love with her. But she had a boyfriend then he asked her to marry her and she said yes. I saw the whole thing. Then, with a broken-heart, I did something I should have. Then I went to her house and asked for a goodbye kiss. Well I got that, and then I left. Leaving her a note telling her to meet me here if she wanted me back. And I've been here ever since."

I turned back to Jack and sat down. "So that's why I'm here."

"Oh. Well that was inspiring." Jack said, I laughed and moved my hair back. "So what's in the box?"

"Oh nothing."

"Okay then. Well I should be getting back to the game. Do you wanna come?"

I shook my head, "No"

"Okay, good night." Jack left and I slide the box under my bed.

I took off my shirt and turned the shower on. She'd come back. Rose would come back, I know she will.

Rose

I flopped down on the bed next to Adrian and let him wrap his arms around me.

"Rough day?" He smiled.

"I'd take a horde of Strogi to picking a wedding dress any day." I said.

"Yeah, well tomorrow we get to pick out a cake."

"Because that's what I live for." I smile sarcastically.

"Just trying to keep you happy." Adrian pulled me towards him and looked intently into my eyes. "You really want to do this?"

"Of course." I smiled.

He tightened his grip on me, "Really?"

I kissed him, "I never would have said yes if I didn't."

"Okay if you say so." Adrian said and kissed me.

Then I noticed the radio was on. I pulled away. "Did you turn to radio on?

"Yeah why?" Adrian looked confused.

I sat up and turned up the volume. _The Man Who Can't Be Moved_ boomed through the room.

"Shit." I muttered. I swear to God this song was staking me. I sighed as the thought of Dimitri sitting on a street corner in Portland played through my head. Then my head shot up. I knew what I had to do.

I stood up and grabbed my suitcase.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Adrian asked panicked.

"I'll be back soon. Really soon, I just have to tie up a few lose ends. I'm going to Portland and I'll be back in a week or so."

"Why the hell are you going to Portland?"

"Dimitri is there." Adrian's face paled and his eyes narrowed. "He's sitting on a street corner waiting for me. I can't leave him there. It's morally wrong. I'll just tell him to get over it and leave. I'll be back. I promise."

Adrian sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said and kissed him. Walking out the door, I called US Airways and booked a ticket on the earliest flight to Portland.

I was going to see Dimitri again, one last time.

* * *

What did you think?  
What about Dimitri's reason for leaving five years ago?  
And Jack being an ex-feeder?  
I think I'm watching too much Touchwood 'cause I'm starting to name my chacters after them.

Anyway, Review plzzzz!


	3. If You Ever Come Back

Here is Chapter 3. the point of this chapter is to show that neither guy can survive without Rose and they both want her. I just wanted to explain that, 'cause I thing it was kind of weirdlly difined in the chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

If You Ever Come Back

The Script

Adrian

I rolled out of bed, literally. I hit the carpeted floor hard, and groaned.

"Shit." Same as the last two days.

I stood up and rubbed my eyes, looking back at the bed a noticed the sheets on my side of the bed were still in place and Rose's where a mess. Crap, I'm needy as hell. I must have slept on her side of the bed.

I turned on the shower. Then let it run until it was burning my skin.

"Ow! Christ!" Same as the yesterday morning.

I got out as I heard a knock on the door. When I got there, there was a package on the floor outside the door. I opened it on the bed and inside was an early wedding. It took every inch of my self-control not to chuck it at the wall.

_She'll be back, Adrian. She'll come back._

I can only hope she didn't step on that plane. But even if she did, she'll be back, she's just going for a little bit. She'll come back.

And when she does the door will be open and the light will be on.

I started making coffee and set out two cups on the counter.

"Damnit!" I slammed my hands down on the counter, making the cups shake a little. I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath.

"She'll be back. She'll be back…" I tried repeating to myself. Finally I grabbed my jacket and head out to a human bar.

Dimitri

I set a coffee pot on the boil then walked away to get ready for work. I had gotten a job at a local coffee shop. I swear I was gone less than five minutes when the smoke alarm went off and I had totally burned the coffee.

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Burn the coffee again, mate?" Owen asked, with a sarcastic air.

"Shut up," I mumbled. "She'll be here. She'll be here." I repeated softly to myself.

"Sorry, what was that?" Owen continued his cruel joke.

"Nothing," I straighten up and took a deep breath.

"Uh-huh, I'm the bloody Virgin Mary." He countered as I walked away.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Owen." I called over my shoulder.

I walked to work the same way every day, pasting the corner where a captured Rose. As I strolled closer I found myself slowing down. Something was different.

Rose

I stepped out of the taxi. The sun felt good on my face. I would know this corner anywhere. I couldn't help but smile as I looked down the street where Lissa had come running from. My smile faded and I froze, the coffee cup nearly crashing over my grip. There was…

Dimitri

About thirty feet from the corner I froze. And Rose and I stared at each other.

* * *

Did you like it?  
What do you think Rose and Dimitri are going to do now?  
What is Adrian about to do? Something bad?

Review plzzzz!


	4. Here Without You

I'm back! HAHA! Okay, here is chapter 3. Sorry it took me so long. I had really bad writer's block.

Enjoy

* * *

Here Without You  
Three Days Grace

**Dimitri**

Rose was standing there. Just standing there. In front of me. She was beautiful as ever. The sunlight giving her a whole new look. But something was off. I could tell. It was me. Maybe it had been so long and I just felt older. Almost more grown up, but that wasn't completely possible, it had only been two months. Maybe it was all my lies, they had made me colder.

Rose turned and strolled towards me. For a minute I thought she was going to kiss me until she punched me in the face.

I deserved that.

She punched me again, but it was a little harder like she was just warming up with the first one.

I deserved that one too.

She punched me again and I felt my jaw weaken a little. "Asshole" she said.

And I probably deserved those too.

"Well, you always knew how to make an entranced, didn't you, Roza?" I said, rubbing my jaw.

"Shut up!" She jabbed her finger at me. "And don't you _dare_ call me that!"

I just chuckled and looked around, the people on the street were all starring at us.

"You fucking son of a bitch! I came to this city thinking you would be sitting on a street corner, handing people pictures of me. Just like that fucking stalker song."

"Well, I went back a little farther." I said. Rose raised her eyebrows. "Back to where I first _saw_ you."

"The apartment," She whispered.

"Yeah," I laughed, "You know, I knew you loved me But I didn't think you would come. I dreamt you would. Frankly, I dreamt about you all the time. You were the one thing that never left my mind."

"See, most girls would find that creepy." She sighed, "There are so many fucking times that I fucking hate you. But I…I…Damnit!" She said and kissed me. I kissed her back and rapped her in my arms. I'd wanted that feeling for months. She was mine. All mine. I could smell her skin, and feel her warmth.

She pulled away and slapped me. I blinked in confusion. Women, I guess, there so freaking bi-polar. "See, I knew you would do that."

"Do what?"

"Fall right back into it. I swear, if we weren't in public you would be in my pants right now."

"That's harsh," I muttered.

"No, not really. It's true. You may be considered a god, Dimitri, but you're still a guy."

I fear what she's saying is all true. She's the only one who can see pass my God complex.

"But let me warn you," Rose continued, "I'm here to get back together with you." She flashed the engagement ring that was still on her finger and I twitched. A pang of anger and confusion ran through me. "I thought you would be on a street corner, so I came to talk you off the ledge. Tell you I wasn't coming back and tell you to get a life…One that didn't include me."

"Oh," I said, looking away. "I have to go to work." I said. "If you feel like talking, you know where I live." I said as I walked pass her.

She paused then called out, "Dimitri! Wait!" Her voice was sad, like she didn't want me to go. But I had to. I had to get away, before her words hit me too hard. I turned down the first alley and circled back to the apartment, calling work and telling them I wasn't coming in today.

It was around two when there was a knock on the door. I didn't get it. "Dimitri?" Rose said softly. I rested my head against the door and slid down to the floor. "Dimitri, you can't do this to me. I'm just doing what I think it right."

What she thinks it right. HA! I'm what's right! Not that party boy! Me! I loved her first! I saw her first! I had her first! I got up and shut myself in my room.

**Rose**

I had been sitting outside Dimitri's apartment for what seemed like forever, when a young man walked up.

"Hello?" He said in a British accent. "Can I help you?"

"Um, I'm a friend of Dimitri's. I need to see him." I said, standing up. "I'm Rose."

"Ah, are you the thing he never talks about?" He laughed, "I'm Owen. Well, Dimitri should still be at work."

"He's here." I said flatly.

"How do you know?"

I just raised an eyebrow.

Owen nodded, "Oh, I see. You _know_ him. Well?"

"Better than anyone." I said.

Owen opened the door and let me in. "Well, I'm one of Dimitri's roommates. Did you know he kicks ass at pocker?"

"No, actually, I didn't" I said.

"HA! So you don't know everything."

Owen pull his key on the kitchen counter and I tried to forget all the memories that came back.

"Dimitri! Old chap! There's a very pretty girl here to see you."

Dimitri didn't answer. I walked to where my old room was, knowing he would be there. I don't know how, but I just knew. Opening the door quietly, I found a dark room. In the exact be I slept in, Dimitri lay, asleep, sheets pulled over his jeans. His chest bare. On the floor there were papers, they looked like letters. I walked in and picked one up.

_Dearest Rose,_

_God, how I miss you. How are you? Please forgive me._

_Love- D_

Dimitri rolled over and I jumped. Dropping the letter, I ran out of the room. Not wanting to be there when he woke up.

"Did you find him?" Owen asked.

"Y…Yeah." I stammered. "Tell him I stopped by and that he can call me on my cell at any time."

"And would be your cell phone number?" Owen asked, clearly coming on to me.

I simply flashed my ring and head to the door. "And," I turned around, "tell him that I'm sorry."

Owen knock and I left, hoping Dimitri would understand. I called for a taxi and went to a hotel for the night.

* * *

Did you like it?

Review please!


	5. How You Remind Me

Hi, I was wrong. The last chapter was chapter 4 and this is chapter 5. 'How You Remind Me'. Again with the writer's block. I'm sooooo sorry. I'm working on it.

Anyway, Enjoy.

* * *

How You Remind Me  
Nickleback

**Adrian**

The human girl smiled as I walked in the bar. The sky was dark but it was early for me. I sat at the bar and ordered a drink. The girl walked over to me. Her blonde ponytail swinging and her shirt so low it should be illegal.

"Hey," She said, lustfully, leaning against the bar.

"Hey," I put on my best smile and raised an eyebrow. "And what would your name be?"

"Ivy. And you?" She said, her hazel eye twinkling. I took a sip of my drink.

"Adrian. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure!" She was young; I could tell No one says 'sure' like that.

I laughed and order her what she wanted. The door opened and I turned around, my breath catching in my lungs. A woman, maybe twenty-nine; walked in. She was tall with big brown eyes, and long brown hair. I had to blink, if I didn't know any better, I would have said it was Rose.

"What?" Ivy said, I just laughed swallowed the rest of my drink.

"See you later, kid." Standing up I walked towards the woman. In one motion, I put my arm around her waist and turned her towards me. And kissed her.

I let her go and walked out the door as she said nothing. HAHA. Thanks. I know what I have to do. I'm going to get Rose back. I'm gonna go to Portland.

**Dimitri**

I grabbed the neck of the brown bottle and drank. Not taking a breath between gulps.

"Christ Dimitri. What _did_ that girl do to you?" Owen asked.

"Shut up." I said flatly and sat the bottle down on the table. Next to it I placed a winning hand.

"Damn it!" Owen and Jack cried in unison, slamming their own hands on the table.

I just chuckled and stood up. "I'm going for a walk." I grabbed my jacket.

"What? But you can't leave now. You were just about to clean the shit out of Owen's wallet." Zach protested.

"Sorry, guys." I said as I closed the door. "Got some things I have to think about."

As I walked I noticed the time. 11:30 p.m. Around the same time I captured Rose. Probably, now that I think about, the same week I did it too. I rounded a corner, actually, _the_ corner. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and looked down. Only to see a scuff mark on the pavement. A black scuff mark, like from a sneaker. I studied it until a black converse stepped next to it, and then another joined it. I slowly looked up. Rose's body materialized it front of my eyes.

"Either you got my message and you didn't give a crap-slash-decided you weren't going to speak to me so it would be easier. _Or_ Owen is more of an ass than you are and didn't tell you."

I looked away. "Look Rose, I'm sorry…"

I started but Rose jumped in. "You're sorry? That's all you have to say? You left. Again. And all you can say is _sorry_!"

I looked back at her, taking in all that she had said but all I do was laugh. "Yes, I'm sorry. That's all I'm going to say. Because there's nothing else to say. And yes, I left, again. But maybe it was a better choice for me, than it was for you." Rose looked at me like I was speaking a different language.

"But you left! You still left! You knew all the pain it would cause me, but you still left!"

"Yes, Rose, I did! And _I'm sorry_ but I don't know what else to say!" My voice dropped and a mutter to myself, "except that…"

But Rose must have heard me because she said, "Except what?"

I shook my head and turned away, "Nothing," I paused, and remembered when I was in the church and the school. I said I wanted to be the man she deserved, the kind of man she could trust.

We stood there for a minute, Rose stared at me and I stared at the ground, that black scuff mark. I had debated whom it belonged to, but now I know. Rose's black sneak, the same one that, now, took a step towards me.

"Dimitri," She started, but I stopped her.

"Rose, don't, don't suffer any more pain because of me. I'm not worth it."

Rose put her hand on my arm and my muscle tensed. She whispered, "Oh, but you are."

My hold body tensed for a minute then I slowly turned around. I glanced over Rose's shoulder, only for a second. Standing in the shadows was a Strigoi, he watched us closely, unaware of what we were. I leaned down closely to Rose's ear, speaking very softly and hoping any sound would be buffed by her hair.

"Do you have a stake?" She tensed and looked like she was about to move be I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against me.

"Yes," She said in my ear.

"Where?" The word came out like a snap. Like I was her teacher again.

"Inside breast pocket." She replied.

"Okay, I want you to stay very still."

Rose nodded and I moved my face and hand at the same time. My hand slid into her jacket and wrapped around the silver stake. My face moved down until our lips met, less than an inch from each other. I tapped my finger against her collar bone. _One. Two. Three._

I throw her behind me the second the Strigoi charged. He threw the first punch, nicking me in the shoulder. I threw the stake at his chest, which, I guess, he didn't seem the expect because he didn't block it and I killed him.

The body dropped and I looked at Rose. She was utterly freaked out. "Fuck," she muttered.

"Rose," I stepped towards her.

"No, Dimitri." She waved me away and stepped around the body.

"Rose? Wait, I'm sorry, that must have been…" I stopped because I could never know how that felt. She was totally scared and I didn't blame her.

"I have to go," she said, "my roommate will be worried."

"But-" I started.

"No, goodbye. Please you don't get it." She said and hurried off. But I noticed her last words seem almost angry like the Strigoi was the least of her problems.

* * *

The last words from Dimtri will make more sense later.  
I think I've found that I like to screw with my reader's head. Yelling, then a touching momet, something messes it up, more yelling. That can go on for like 3-4 chapters. HA! Interseting.

Anyway.  
Why do you think Rose freaked out?  
_Was _it the Strigoi?  
Or something else?  
What about Adrian?  
What will all three of them do what he gets to Portland?

Review Plzzzzzzz


	6. Thinking Of You

Hi, here is Chapter 6. Thinking of You. My computer's been in the shop for a lot of weeks and it's been hard to get any work done until now. But Chapter 7 should be easier now. See you soon. R&R.

* * *

**Rose**

I got home, shaking. A guardian was a fear of Strigoi. God, what a joke. But Dimitri…He was so close. He was right there and then again, he wasn't. He was so focused on that Strigoi, that I don't think he knew I was thinking about kissing him the whole time.

"Hey, Little Dhampire." A very familiar voice said out of the dark of my room.

"Adrian, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I flip the light switch.

"Oh, just got bored in Montana. Thought I'd see what you're up to on the coast." He looked down at the diamond engagement ring in his hands. I went to put my stake in the top draw on my dresser then realized I didn't have it.

"Damn!" I muttered.

"What?" Adrian stood and walked over to me.

"Nothing. Just forgot my stake when I went out, I keep doing that. Guess I don't really need it at the Academy."

"Oh." Adrian nodded and slipped the ring on my finger. I could feel that he was being possessive and suspicious.

"Adrian?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"What are you really doing here?" I asked and turned around to face him.

He smiled, "Would you believe me if I said I missed you?"

I smiled and tilted my head. "Only if you can prove it."

"I'll see you in court then." He said and kissed me. It wasn't like when Dimitri kisses me, with him it's dangerous, like if we get caught we're screwed, yet it's oddly safe, like I know he'll do anything for me right then. But with Adrian it's normal, like that's what people expected me to do, still it's feels wrong, maybe it's just the fact that he's Moroi and people are still not full on broad.

The doorbell rang and I pulled away.

"It's probably Mary; she's always losing her keys." I said and walked out of the room. Opening the door, I had to hold back a swear. "Dimitri, what the hell are you doing here?" I whispered.

"You forgot your stake." He whispered back. "Why are we whispering?"

I grabbed the stake from him. "Thanks." And I start to shut the door.

"Wait, Rose, are you okay?"

"Yeah-" I start.

"Rose." I heard Adrian say from the hall. He came up behind me. "Who is it?"

"Adrian." Dimitri said, he didn't sound all that surprised to anyone but me, we knew each other far too well.

I hid the stake under my shirt. "Dimitri was just leaving." I said.

"Yeah, actually I was." Dimitri said.

We stood there in an awkward silence in which Adrian's arm around me tightened and Dimitri's gaze made me want to melt.

Dimitri turned away. "Goodbye Rose." He look sad but like him seemed to get the message.

"Bye," I said quietly and shut the door.

"He knows where you live?" Adrian asked as I walked to my room.

"It's not the big of a city." I answered simply and put my stake in the dresser. "Why are you worried."

"Should I be?" Adrian's voice had gone cool.

"No!" I said. Then I got it; the Spirit was getting to him. I put my hands on his shoulder. "Adrian, I think you need to calm down."

"Says you," He said and pushes past me into the kitchen. I heard cabinet doors slamming shut.

"There's nothing to drink here." I called.

"Fine," Adrian walked swiftly pass me grabbed his coat "I'll be back." Now why didn't that line give me the same comforting feeling it did when Arnold Schwarzenegger said it. He stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"Damn!"

Adrian gone back sometime around one in the morning. I was already asleep. When I woke up he was in the kitchen, with a cup of coffee and he was talking to Mary-my roommate. When I walked in they both glanced up at me.

"Rose, why didn't you tell me you were engaged? And to such a cutie."

I shrugged and grabbed my keys.

"Where are you going?" Adrian asked, there was an air to his voice that I couldn't place this early in the morning.

"Out," I grumbled. I was still pissed, I guess I should just get over it but I couldn't. I started for the door and Adrian followed.

"Out where?"

I whipped around at him, "Why the fuck do you care?"

"Because-" He started but I cut him off.

"Because? I'm your girlfriend? You care about me? You love me?" I paused. "Pick one. Are you worried? That if I'm even in the same state as Dimitri, I'm going to pick him over you? News flash, I already pick you. And you didn't seem to worry at the Academy. You never even noticed how I was acting differently. Frankly no one did, I don't think."

"Maybe I should just go back to the Academy."

"Maybe you should." I stopped. "No. You know, we can talk about this when I get back?" I said and opened the door.

"From where?" Adrian said and I could tell that was the only thing he really wanted to know.

"The gym."

When I got back got back Adrian was gone, so was his stuff. But there was a note:

_Rose,_

_Went to the airport. Flight leaves at 11:45._

_Adrian_

I looked at the clock on the wall. 11:25…


	7. Talk You Down

I'm in an insirational (totally didn't spell that right) limbo. But I'm already almost done the next chap. This is Talk You Down by The Script.

* * *

**Dimitri**

I ran a hand through my hair and paced my room.

"I think I'm going insane." I said.

Jack put the book he was reading on the table next to him and swung his legs over his bed on to the floor. "Dimitri, would you please sit down, you're making me dizzy."

I sat on my bed and ran a hand through my hair again.

"If you don't stop this," he paused, thinking of the right word, "panic attack, the rest of us _will_ go insane. I know what you need, a night where this girl is completely off your mind." I scoffed at his words and Jack ignored me. "Tonight, we'll all go out. I'm sure Owen and Zach will have no problem with it."

I nodded and stood, sling my backpack over my shoulder. "I'll be back before it gets dark."

As I walked down the street and rounded a corner I saw Rose's car stopped on the corner. I squinted and saw her tapping her fingers impatiently against to the steering wheel. I walked up to the curb and tapped on the window, she whipped around and grimaced.

"What?" She snapped as she rounded down the window.

"Where are you going?" I noticed a bag in the passage's seat.

Rose lifted up her chin as the light turned green, "The airport." Then she sped off and I stood there for a minute. Stunned.

The airport? Was she leaving? Could I convince her not to? I waved for a cab.

"The airport." I said, then added. "I'll tip you fifty if you speed."

The drive took off. "Do you mind if I ask why you need to get there so quickly?"

"A girl." I said.

"Isn't it always about them."

I smirked, "You have no idea."

When I finally got to the airport, it felt like a year had pasted. I rushed into the building just to see Rose go through security. I debated just walking past the line and tell the TSA agent my story. I went for it.

"Sir, you can't come through without a boarding pass."

I sighed. "Okay, look, I know you may get this lot." I looked over his shoulder and Rose had already disappear into the crowd. "But there's this girl. She's here, and I don't know why."

"She you're girlfriend." The TSA agent seemed understanding but he wasn't folding.

"No, she's engaged. But she was mine first, five years ago."

"She leave you?"

"No, I left her."

The agent frowned, "Why?"

Now I was getting annoyed. "Because I was twenty-four and scared out of my wits." I snapped, and then huffed. "Never mind, thanks for your time."

I started to turn but he asked, "What's her name?"

"Rosemarie. Everybody calls her Rose."

He nodded. "Yes, I remember she just came through here. Seemed upset and kept looking at her watch."

"_**Last call for Flight 1877 to Minnesota.**_"

I looked up at the ceiling as if I could actually glare at the woman who just said that.

"That the flight she's on?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I think."

He stepped aside, "Go, quickly."

"_Spasibo_," I'm racing pass him that I can't even bother to say thank you in English and the Russian word slipped out. I rushed into the crowd, pausing to look at the television screen.

_Gate 24_ _Terminal A_

There was a minute where I thought I wasn't going to make it that she would just leave. But I took off running anyway. When I got to the gate I saw Rose.

"Rose!" I shouted over the announcement. But I turned corner fully and Rose wasn't the only one there Adrian was stand there, between Rose and the door to the plane. And she was begging with him.

I stopped behind her, and she looked back and forth between the two of us. Adrian and I just stared at each other.

**Rose**

"Sir," said the woman at the counter, "Are you get on the flight or not? I need to close the doors."

"One minute," Adrian replied.

I looked between the two men. "What the _fuck_ is going on?"

"Good question." Adrian replied. We both turned to Dimitri. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, but kept his guardian mask on for the most part.

"I'm confused." He said simply.

"Oh," I retorted, "_Your_ confused. Well that's just great because I don't know what the hell is going on here and I would like to."

"I…I…" Dimitri stammered. "I thought you were leaving and followed you here." He pinched the bridge of his nose, turning away and squeezing his eyes shut. Was he blushing?

"Oh," I said a little dumbfounded.

Adrian shook his head impatiently, "Well, I can see your busy and I've got a plane to catch." He turned towards the doors.

"Wait, Adrian. Don't go. Please." I begged.

He glanced over his shoulder as he handed the woman his ticket. "See you at home, Rose. Maybe." He added.

The woman frowned at me as she closed the heavily door. I spun on my heels, stomping pass Dimitri.

"Rose." He said quickly.

"You really don't like him, don't you?" I said, storming through the crowded airport terminal, Dimitri trailing behind me.

"What? No, it's just…" He started but I cut him off by stopping and whipping across on the balls of my feet.

"You just want me? You already made that clear, but maybe I haven't made this clear. I don't want you! I'm over you! And I don't need you! I'm fine!"

I walked off, quickly and a determine swing in my hips. Dimitri stood there, stunned, and I was wiping the tears off my cheek. Were they for him or Adrian?


	8. Nothing

Hey, sorry I haven't been writing. This month I do a writing contest and I've sorta been lacking in a muse of sorts in general. But next month I'm gonna kick myself in the ass and get to work. Anyway, I can't stay long. Got to write 3,000 and some words. I'm sorry again but here it is, Nothing by The Script. Review

* * *

**Dimitri**

I gone back around five-ish, Owen and Jack were sitting in the kitchen. "Hey." Owen said, then looked me up and down. "You look like shit."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically

"Well, I hope y'all are ready for tonight." Jack chimed in, trying to change the subject.

I chuckled and rubbed my eyes, "Can we start now?"

"That a boy." Owen said walking pass me.

"What you do today, anyway?" Jack asked.

"Went to the airport," I replied.

"What? Why?"

"Long, sad story. Let's just say it didn't go well."

Owen smirked, "I know something that will fix that."

"What is this stuff?" I asked. Staring at the empty shot glass, that I'm pretty sure only had water in it.

"It's vodka." Zach said, like I was an idiot.

I chuckled, "This isn't vodka. I've had vodka, this is water." I waved to the bartender. "Got anything Russian?" I asked and she nodded, he brown ponytail bobbing. God, she looked a little like Rose. I pretended not to notice, I wanted people to think I was okay, that I was having too much fun. She brought us the whole bottle, smart girl.

Owen about choked. "What the hell? It's like I swallowed fire."

I chuckled, "Its good right?"

"It's bloody brilliant!"

I chuckled, downing the drink, then another and another. After the third I coughed, laughing at some joke Zach made and choking on my drink. Somewhere in my coughed mind I got the idea in my head to call her. To call Rose.

I pulled out my phone, flipping through the contact. Jack looked over him me, the smile in his face faded. He put his hand over the phone, stopping my fingers. "No." He shook his head firmly, "Ever heard the saying 'friends don't let friends dial drunk'?"

His words were slightly slurred, he had had as much to drink as I had, but no doubt he had never tasted Russian Vodka in his life before this. I could at least stand, which is more than I can say for Owen, who at the moment, was having trouble sitting. "I just need to…" I started.

"Nope, no way. I will not let you make a fool of yourself, your drunk and hurt and in love. Never a good combination." Jack said and took me phone, pulling it in his jacket.

I sighed, he had a point, but I had to tell Rose how I felt. I had to tell her I loved her. I slide off the bar stool, and slapping a fifty on the bar top. Jack and Zach looked over at me, curiously, I ignored them and head for the door.

"Aye!" Owen called, finally catching on. They all followed me, Owen stumbled as he walked.

"I just need to do this," I said.

"No you don't" Zach said.

"This can't end well, stop." Jack added.

"Would the both of you leave me alone? You don't get it." I warned.

"We don't have to get it." Jack said, he was really starting to get on my nerves. I didn't like feeders when they were high and don't like them when they sober.

"Oh shut up you damned druggy!" I almost shouted. Jack stopped and looked horrified. I was a little shocked I said it too. Zach and Owen just looked confused. They all stopped, and I turned my back on them, metaphorically this was a bad sigh. I started towards Rose's again.

"Fine, be an idiot then, half-breed." Jack seethed. I continued walked, clutching my fist and biting my lower lip to stop from saying anything. I'd been called that I few times by angry royal who think they can treat us how the want but never by someone I thought I could trust. (That said, we all thought we could trust the royals). An eye for an eye, though, I did call him a druggy.

I seethed inside myself for a while until I came to Rose's house. My mind was a bit clearer but I still couldn't think right. I walked up the steps and paused, my hand ready to knock. Part of me screamed blood-murder for me to leave, to go home. But I knocked anyway. I stood there in silence; no one came to the door. "Rose!" I called.

After a moment the door opened, Rose stood there, scowling. I began to open my mouth but before I could make a sound she slammed the door. I blinked, and then heard her t-shirt sliding down the inside of the door, and the faint sound of sobs. I sank down on to the steps, putting my head in my hands.

"I love you." I muttered.


	9. Need You Now Part 1

I'll get my act together soon enough, till then it maybe a week or so between chapters. Sorry.

Need You Now (part 1)

* * *

**Rose**

I was woken up by the smell of hot coffee right in front of me. I sat up and saw Mary standing before me, a mug on her hands and one on the floor. "Rough night, huh?" She commented.

"Don't even go there." I warned.

"What? I'm just saying, that you should pick already; the really hot Russian who's unbelievably in love with you, or the cute rich dude who also loves you-but maybe not as deeply."

Okay, the hurt. Of course Adrian loved me; I was going to marry him for Christ sake's! But at the same time, she had a point. Dimitri did really, really, _really_ love me. But…

"Oh, hell with it." Mary said. "Rose, I think you should just sleep with both of them and decided then."

I could help be chuckle, "Sex really isn't the problem here, Mary."

"So, it's still worth a try, if it doesn't help then at least you got lucky out of it." Mary nudged me with her foot and winked.

I stood up at looked at myself in the front hall mirror, I almost screamed. "I can't believe I actually slept on the floor!" I exclaimed. My hair looked like a bird could nest in it. And my cheeks were still puffy and red. Mary handed me the coffee mug and headed back towards the kitchen. Taking a sip, I head to my room. There was a warm shower waiting for me and I was oh so excited. If I had any sense I would go straight to Dimitri and tell him I love him, but I've never had any sense.

I called Adrian while dying my hair, he didn't pick up. I feared in I laid in bed I would fall asleep and have some horrible nightmare. Maybe if I tried to call Adrian again…No he was probably still on the plane anyway. I sighed and curled up on the bed, before long I was asleep on top of the covers and tossing and turning. The attack fresh in my mind.

**Dimitri**

I walked through the door and bit my tongue. Zach and Owen were in the other room and the kitchen was empty.

_Aspirin_

_Cold shower_

_More aspirin_

_Coffee_

_More aspirin_

_Sleep_

I repeated the list, trying to block out any time I would to think about last night. What a fool I had been! Ow, my head hurt! Damnit, it hurts to think loud! _OW!_

Somewhere in there I had to fit in an apologize to Jack. Okay, that has to before the shower but after the aspirin because I don't think I can do anything with this hangover beating it's fucking little hands inside my skull.

I opened the door to my room, Jack was laying on his bed. The lights were turned off and he had a pillow covering his face.

I slammed the door and cursed in detailed Russian. Jack jumped up, looking pained.

We both winced and heard Owen yell: "Keep is down, you ninnies." Then he added, "Ouch, bloody hell, hand me that bottle Zach."

I didn't bother with the rest of his conversation. "Look, Jack." I said softly. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's all good. We were both really drunk. But you will have to explain the druggie thing to Zach and Owen. I didn't have a good enough explanation."

"Fair enough," I said and nodded. "Is that aspirin?" I asked.

"Yeah, here." He tossed me the bottle.

I tossed the bottle back to have I took a few and threw them in my mouth, swallowing without any water. "So, it's really okay? I mean I was really rude."

"I called you something worse then you call me. 'Half breed'? Really? I mean where to people come up with this shit?" Jack smiled.

I laughed, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. But anyway how'd it go with that…Oh, I see. You wouldn't be here, looking like this if it went well."

"I keep thinking I should just give up and go home. I could go back to Russia if I wanted." I said, trying to muster up a smile. "But who am I kidding; I couldn't leave her if I tried."

Jack laughed, "Well, all I can say if there was ever a time to quote The Monkeys, it would be now."

I still don't get that joke. But I nodded and went to take a shower. Then another aspirin and some coffee, an explanation for Zach and Owen, another aspirin. Finally I got to sleep. They say cold water and coffee and things like that don't work on hangovers, just time but it doesn't stop people from doing it.

I fell asleep only to dream of the last six years with (and without) Rose.

* * *

If you didn't get the joke about The Monkeys. Dimitri said 'I couldn't leave her if I tried' Thats a line from the song I'm a Believe by the Monkeys. I wrote the line and then reread it and remembered it was from a song. But I couldn't remember from which one. It took my mom and I like ten minutes until we remembered it.


	10. Ever After

Okay, so people have been like why can't they just get over themselves? Well there wouldn't be a story. But I also love to drag out emotional stress. Well here is the end of this emotion stress, for the most part. If you remember back to Breakeven, Abe called Dimitri looking for Janine, well here's where that and the plot of this story meet. See you in the next chapter.

* * *

**Dimitri**

I was a fool! First to think I would feel any better in the morning, but also that I could ever forget. I sat at the counter and sipped coffee, alternating taking aspirin between sips.

"Should you be taking that many?" Owen asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea, but maybe this head ache will go away if I overdoes." I mumbled, sipping my coffee.

"Oh, well in that case. Hand 'em over." Owen said and I slid the bottle across the counter.

Jack came in with his computer, "Here, the best way to get rid of a hand over is fresh air." He showed me the bright screen.

"Yeah, okay." I said, "If you say so."

I got up and jabbed my duster off the hook in the hall. "Wait, you're just going to go. Just like that?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Wow, I'll keep that in mind."

I rolled my eyes.

The air was cool, and the streets were rather busy for a Sunday. Or was it Monday and I had lost track of time. I rounded a corner, and stopped for no reason other than I felt like I should. I couldn't remember where I was but I looked around and walking down the sidewalk a few meters in front of me was Rose. I would have said something but I didn't want to ruin it. Then she looked up and saw me. "Rose..." I started, hoping she wouldn't turn away.

But she quickly closed the space between us, surprisingly she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me.

**Rose**

What in God's name was I think? Ever letting him go, that is. I threaded my fingers through Dimitri's hair and clutched his leather duster. I could hear people on the sidewalk talking or whistling but I could only feel Dimitri and myself.

He pulled away, putting me back on the ground (I hadn't noticed I wasn't on it). "Rose, you shouldn't…"

I was about to say something when someone pulled in the leg of my jeans. I looked down.

"Miss?" There was a little boy, he had a stake in his hand. "Is this yours?" He held it up to me.

"Todd! Todd! Sweetie what have I told you about running off!" A woman called running down the street towards us. "Oh thank God." She said when she saw Todd standing next to me. "I thought he'd run away completely."

I bent down and started to reach for the stake, before the woman saw it. But she was quick and had a hand on her son's shoulder before I could grab it.

"Thanks, I…" The woman and said then looked down at her son's hand. "Oh my God! Todd let go of that!" She jerked the boy away as she shrieked.

The stake rattled to the ground and rolled to my feet. I picked it up, choosing not to say a word to the mother. "Thanks, I hadn't realized I dropped it." I replied to the boy.

"Freaks!" His mother said and took her son away.

I straightened, pulling the stake in my jacket again. I looked back at Dimitri, he smirked "I've been called a lot of things the last few days, but never in my life a freak. It's refreshing."

I laughed, "But really Dimitri, I wanted to say…"

"Shhh." He said, pulling a finger to my lips. "Talk less, you may find it helps."

Dimitri smiled and kissed me, gripping my hair. We stood on the street, not bothering with the looks. Then my phone rang. I pulled away and sighed, "I have to take this."

"Hello?" I answered. "Dad!"


	11. Need You Now Part 2

Damn, you know, they all look a lot shorter on here then on Word. Oh well. This one was short and fun to right. This is Need You Now Part 2. I wrote it in 3th person and it matches up in the middle with the end of the last chapter. Did I say last time that when Abe called Dimitri in Breakeven this was why? He was starting to look for Janine. Hope U like.

* * *

Abe Mazur wasn't the panicking type but he tapped his foot impatiently on the wood floor of his office. He listened as the phone rang then when no one picked up he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Janine," He said to the answering machine. "Janine where are you? This isn't like you. It's been months." He paused. "Did you hear Rose is getting married? I can't remember if it's to Dimitri or that royal guy but she is. Now would you please answer your phone, just so I know you're alright?" He hung up.

"Damnit Janie." He muttered, and then tried the number again. No one picked up and he hung up without a message.

A dhampire walked in, "Did the Court say anything?" Abe asked.

"No sir. They said she went to take care of a nest a few months back. Took only two other people with her. No one's returned or even replied to the Court since then."

Abe stood up quickly, his desk chair being pushed back. "Why the hell didn't they send someone to go look for them?"

The dhampire shrugged, "She said it might take a while."

Abe sat back down, and downed the rest of the glass of his brandy. "I didn't want to do this." He muttered.

"Do what, sir?" The dhampire asked.

"Nothing, you can go." Abe waved him away.

Once the dhampire was gone Abe refilled his glass and picked up the phone.

"Hello Rose?" He said.

"Dad!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, Rose, I need…" Abe started.

"I didn't think I'd hear from you in a while. Hey, er, listen about that…" Rose started to say.

"Rosemarie, I need you to listen to me." Abe said and she stopped talking. "It's your mother."

"What about Mom?" Abe didn't answer for a moment. "What is it Old Man?" She demanded.

"She's missing." Abe said, taking a drink of brandy. "She's been gone for months."

"What? Why the hell didn't anyone tell me?"

"No one thought much of it, until I started to get worried and looked around. She's been gone since April. She went to take down a nest and hasn't come back."

Rose shivered, she may not have the best relationship with her mother but it was her mother. "Where'd she go?"

"Portland, Oregon." Abe said, taking another drink.

"Really? That's where I am."

"I thought you were at the Academy, you know, planning a wedding."

"Yeah, Abe, about that…" Rose said.

"Never mind, just go find your mother. We can talk about the arrangements later. Good luck, kiz." Abe hung up and downed the rest of his glass again.

"Tüm to Hell Lanet olsun!" He said to himself, refilling the glass.

* * *

P.S. The line at the end, is Turkish for 'Damnit all to Hell'.


	12. Dead and Gone

I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry. My computer crashed. And it's still acting funky. But here it is. Dead and Gone by Cute is What We Aim For

* * *

**Dimitri**

Rose's chest heaved. "Oh God." She muttered.

"What? Rose what is it?" I asked.

"It's my mother," she said. "She's missing."

She nearly collapsed to the pavement but I took her arm and pulled her into the nearest alleyway. There wasn't much room but Rose leaned against the walls and was still able to clutch the edge of my jacket. "Hush," I said and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Where? What happened?" I asked calmly.

"Here in Portland. She was going after a nest, only took two other people with her. No one's heard from since April." Her voice cracked.

I was a little dumbfounded. Sure, I knew Janine was brave but that's just foolish, and to go undercover like that. "I'll make a call." I said, "It's okay." I then added.

Pulling out my phone I dialed Hans' number. "Hello?" I said when he picked up.

"Dimitri?"

"Yeah." I said quickly, "I need some information."

"Whoa, hold up. Where are you?"

"Portland. I'm in a hurry, please, I need to know about Janine Hathaway."

"What about her?" Hans wouldn't let up.

"Where she was going? Where she thought the nest was." I smoothed Rose's hair.

"How...How do you know that?"

"I have her daughter right here in front of me. Her father just called and said Janine was missing. Now tell me where she was going!" I snapped, and my voice rose a little more then I meant it to.

Hans paused on the other end before saying: "She said something about under the Portland mall. Try there."

"Thanks," I said and glanced at Rose. She looked a little less worried, but she also looked like the helpless teenage I saw five years ago. "If I need anything, I'll call you." I s

hung up quickly.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

I kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I found her. Worry not Roza."

Rose leaned against the wall, "Where? Where is she?"

"Portland Mall, we'll go in the morning." I said, leading her out of the alleyway.

"Wait, no. We have to go now!" She protested.

"Rose, it's almost dark. We don't stand a chance now." I said, gesturing to the sky.

She crossed her arms, "Fine, I could use some sleep just promise me you won't leave me tonight." She asked softly and took my hand.

"Of course, Roza." I said and kissed her quickly.

I poured over maps of the areas under the city after Rose fell asleep. There was a system of tunnels under the mall that hadn't been used in a while. This was the likely place for the nest, but how did we get to it?

"Dimitri!" Rose screamed and I heard her sit up. "Dimitri!"

I jumped up and ran into the room. Her sheets were soaked in sweat and she heaved. She laid back and I sat next to her. "Rose?"

She grabbed my arm and clung to it. "You know what this reminds me of?" She whispered. "When Mason died. It's just like that. And…And that didn't end well."

"No Roza, it's nothing like that." I said, laying down next to her and holding her close.

"And why's that?" She asked. It was interesting how much she had seem to grow up, she wasn't the sassy teen or the smart-mouth and bossy twenty-three year old.

"Because we're gonna get her out." I replied. "I've figured it out." I glanced at the clock. "We should get going."

We had found a door. A door that rather clearly didn't belong, which meant it was the right door. I pulled out a flashlight and started down the stairs, Rose following close behind, but there were lights at the bottom. "That's never a good sign." I murmured.

The hall was lined with doors and all were dark but the one at the end of the hall. I had to grab the back of Rose's coat to keep her from running at it. "Hush, we don't want to rush into anything." I whispered. This was way too easy. Just walk into a Strigoi nest and walk out like that? No, there was a catch or a trap.

Rose looked through the small window on the last door. "Mom!" She cried, ignoring my directions and flinging the door open.

"Rose!" Janine exclaimed as her daughter came rushing into the room. "And Dimitri? What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Abe called, he tipped us off that you were missing." I said and checked the two other guardians for wounds. "But we can explain later. We have to get you out of here."

Before I could untie anyone there was a chuckle from the door. Both Rose and I turned quickly. There were three Strigoi in the doorway. "A recuse mission, huh? I must say, I hadn't thought of that." He said and then I blacked out.


	13. She Is

Okay there, I was finally just like 'fuck it' an got a new laptop.

* * *

**Rose**

I woke up to my mother's worried eyes staring at me. I blinked, not sure where I was but I couldn't. My hands were tied behind my back, arms wrapped roughly around a chair. I tried to fiddle with the ropes but they were too far up my wrist. Then I felt another set of hands, larger than mine and rather cold. I turned around-the best I could-and Dimitri was behind me, still out cold.

"Rose? Are you alright?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I think." I muttered. Mom and two other guardians were tied up in the room; soon everything came rushing back to me. Mom had been missing for months. Dimitri and I came to get her. Then it was a little fuzz, Strigoi I think, hit us over the head and tied us up. Yeah, that would make sense.

"Janine, what do we do?" Asked one of the other guardians, he shock and kept glancing at the door warily.

"Hush," Mom snapped, looking as closely as she could at me.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked firmly. When there were nods from everyone I took a better look around the room. God, it looked so much like when Mason died. I shivered and absentmindedly squeezed Dimitri's hand.

There was only a door and the five of us, each in their own chairs set haphazardly around the room. All but Dimitri and I, seeing as I could feel his hands his chair was tied to mine, probably to keep us from commutating too much. Apparently they didn't know Rose Hathaway.

I felt Dimitri's fingers twitch and I jumped at suddenly being jerked out of my thoughts. He groaned and I could see him pick up his head and move brown hair out of his face.

"Dimitri?" I said quietly. I squeezed his hand again.

"Rose?" He said, still disoriented but I felt him grab my hand. "Are you alright?" He asked, every bit the teacher he was five years.

"Yeah, you know me. Nothing keeps me down for long." I replied, every bit the teenager I use to be.

"Janine, who are these people?" The one guardian asked.

"Matthew," She addressed the one who spoke then the other. "Andrew, this is my daughter Rosemarie Hathaway and her…colleague, Dimitri Belikov."

Mathew blinked, "You mean _the_ Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov?" He spoke our names like teenage girls speak the name of Edward Cullen.

"There's a '_the'_ us?" I muttered to Dimitri, who merely shrugged.

"Dimitri Belikov the Russian guardian who tracked down Princess Dragomir and fought in the attack on St. Vlad's." Andrew said.

"And Rose Hathaway, they woman who _kidnapped_ Princess Dragomir and then almost lost her life in the attack; now the head guardian at the same school and not to mention the time you were captured by those Strigoi in-" Matthew was stopped by my mother's icy glare.

I raised an eyebrow, "I didn't kidnap Lissa." I said, beginning the age-old rant.

"Oh yeah, you're also best friends with the same Princess Dragomir and were rumored to have had an affair with Dimitri when still in high school and he was your teacher." Matthew just had to go and continue.

Dimitri ripped at his ropes a little and I tried to gather myself in a smug look, while Mom grasped in horror. "Boys!" She cried. I only then got a good look at them, they were no older then eighteen no wonder they talked about us like comic book heroes.

I smirked, telling this lie smoothly. "I can promise that isn't true." I said and gripped Dimitri's hand for a moment. "But are we really that popular?"

The two boys nodded. "At St. Paul's everyone tells stories about you guys." Andrew said.

"These two are from St. Paul's, never the Royal Court. Though their _people skills_ maybe lacking they are impossibly good fighters for their age and I offered to take them on a nest-cleaning, thinking it would be a good experience. But I clearly misjudged that." She said, glancing at the door again.

Dimitri tried at the ropes a little, "What is everybody bound with?" He asked.

"Rope," was the reply from everybody.

"Good, now all we need it to wear it away." He said and moved his wrists, trying to loosen them even a little.

"Ow! Damn it!" I exclaimed. "Don't try that."

He swore in Russian, "Sorry, it appears they took extra time to tie us together." He stated.

"No shit." I murmured and I could actually hear him scowl.

"Stop your brooding." I argued; this situation was not good for my tempter.

"I'm not brooding!" He protested, keeping his voice low.

"Yeah right, I can feel your angst over here. It's like a fucking wave of blackness." I said.

"You're such a child. Could we just focus on the task at hand?"

"I'm not a child! You're the one with the finicky latch on your self-control. At least I can admit I don't have any." I messed with the ropes a little too.

"Sexual tension. See? I told you so." I heard one of the boys whisper to the other. Mom and I shoot them the same death-glare. Dimitri just looked away, clearly embarrassed at getting into a fight in front of others.

"How long do they normal go before checking up on you?" I asked, realizing that there _was_ another task at hand.

"A day, maybe more." Mom replied. She played with her ropes a little too.

Then we have a few more hours. If I could just get everybody out of here before then…

"We should get out while it's day light, they can't follow us into the mall then." Dimitri suggested.

"Yeah, but does anyone have a watch?" I asked.

"I do!" Andrew said, "but I can't flipping see it like this."

I huffed, "Okay, just try to get out of your ropes for now." I said. Everyone sort of sat there and looked at each other; it wasn't like there was a training course to escaping ropes. (I'd take care of that when I got back to the academy)

Matthew and Andrew looked scared out of their minds, glancing at the door every five minutes. They reminded me or us when we were captured by Strigoi during Winter Break. I could tell if I should smile or cry (the latter seemed like the predictable thing for a girl to do).

I most of have fallen asleep at some point because I opened my eyes to see Dimitri in front of me. I jumped and nearly screamed. His brown hair was brushing my cheek as he ran a hand through my hair. I wasn't in the cellar of the mall anymore, I was in a bedroom, one I didn't know, in a white dress and Dimitri was hovering over me. Pressing a hard kiss to my lips, he pushed me down to the mattress.

"Roza…Roza…Roza…" He kept repeating my name as he unzipped the dress…

"Rosemarie!" I jerked away by my full name, not spoken in the soft, lustful voice of a lover but the hard, rough voice of my mother. Way to kill the mood mom, I thought.

I rubbed my wrists, and- Wait! My wrists! I was free!

So was everybody else, for that matter. "We need to go." Dimitri said.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." I stood up. "But can someone please tell me why the _hell_ you let me sleep and only decided to wake me when it was time to go." I snapped.

Mom glared at Dimitri, "I wanted to wake you, but Mr. Russian-God over here was very mush against it."

Dimitri merely shrugged and I wanted to get out of there too much to push the subject further. Pushing past them I headed towards the door, where the two boys waited. "I'll go first, wait for me to check it out." I said and looked down the hall. It was a straight shoot, not very far down. I looked back into the room. "Okay, come on." I said.

We were maybe half way down the hall, when a door opened behind us. I turned around quickly, moving past the boys and my mother to stand next to Dimitri, who was at the back of the ground. The Strigoi we met before stepped into the hall, he smirked.

"Well well, look what we have here." He drawled.

We all tensed, Dimitri reached for a stake but remembered that his had been taken. "Mom," I said under my breath as three more Strigoi came out of doors behind the first. "Take to boys and get them out of here."

"Rose!" She whispered back. "Are you crazy?"

"Just go, you can come back if we're not right behind you." I said and glanced up at Dimitri.

A flinched as I heard Mom dragging the boys up the stairs.

"You sure about this?" Dimitri asked, starring down the group of vampires.

"Yeah," I replied.

"We're unarmed." He counted but I could see him itching to attacked.

"So? This'll be fun." I said with a smile and took a large step back, trying to get closer to the stairs. I knew this fight was over before it started if we tried to fight till the end.

Dimitri grinned. "If you two are quite finished." The Strigoi said and flicked his wrist. At that the three other Strigoi lunched towards us.

* * *

Got nothing really to say, so, review plz!


	14. Innocent

*throws hands up* There! Done! Never fucking touching it again! *calms down* Okay, so this was the most stressful thing I've even done. Sorry it took so long, but here's the last chapter. Love you all.

* * *

I slammed my foot into one if the Strigoi's chest, sending him crashing down the stairs and toppling the other two vampires.

"Rose!" Dimitri called. He once told me not to take my eyes off my enemy, which is a good suggestion because the moment I glanced up at him there was an ice-cold hand wrapped around my ankle. I screamed out of shock and the fact that Dimitri grabbed my shoulder the second the Strigoi tried to yank me down.

"Shit!" I cried and gripped the wooden railing, trying to shake off the Strigoi. I twist my ankle and with a sickly crack the Strigoi let go clutching his wrist. Dimitri mostly dragged me up the stairs and through the door, slamming it before letting me go.

I couldn't breathe for a moment, but the mall bustled next to the little alcove we were in. "Remind me to thank you later." I said softly.

"Rose!" Mom yelled from a center of the mall. A few people looked up at us, not that I'm surprised, we looked like hell no doubt. "Good God, are you okay?" She asked, bending down next to me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I replied, standing up. "Come on, we're drawing attention to ourselves."

"I'm fine Abe, calm down...Yes, yes, I've called the Court and they are sending people to flush out the nest." Mom said over the phone. Abe was probably in full-on freakout mode, threatening to sue the Court for reckless endangerment or some bullshit like that. I took the phone form her and spoke harshly.

"Listen old man, she fine. Now, I'll update you on anything you need to know. Got it?" I could hear him blinking in a bewilderment.

Then he laughed, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh? I got it, kiz." I huffed and hung up, looking at Mom and Dimitri.

"The Court sent plane tickets, you guys can go back." Dimitri said.

"What about you two?" Andrew asked.

"Me? I'm going to take a hot shower; a very very long shower." I said. Or maybe I would collapse on my bed, it was like five feet from me and I was dying for some sleep that wasn't on a straight back chair.

Mom looked like she might protest but Dimitri stopped her. "I'll print those boarding tickets, it will only take a moment. There should be a taxi outside."

I threw him a thankful glance and waved to the three others before retreating before my bedroom door. It wasn't long before Dimitri knocked on the bathroom door, he opened it as I turned off the water, wrapping a towel around my body.

"That must have been dreadful." He said softly.

"What? Me? Rose Hathaway, fazed by a few Strigoi? Please." I replied dismissively but Dimitri just looked at me with the look I still couldn't figure out.

"Rose, you know what I mean. You don't have to be strong all the time. Not with me."

I shifted on my feet, and looked away. "I'm fine really, it was different. No one died this time."

"Yeah, but-" He started, but was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Rose?" Adrian…_Shit_! "Rose come home. I'm sorry, I was an ass. Please…I love you."

Damnit! I hate that man sometimes. More than that, I hate myself for having to do this.

"Adrian, we have to talk." I said and glanced over at Dimitri as realization crossed his face. Adrian didn't say a word for a moment.

"Rose, don't…." He began.

"I can't marry you, I'm sorry, but I can't."

"No, Rose…" I swear to God his voice broke a little. "Is it him?" He asked.

I didn't take my eyes off Dimitri as I said, "Yes…" That may have been the hardest thing I've ever had the displeasure of saying. But I had to. I had to do it. Before Adrian could reply I continued, "Goodbye, Adrian." And I hung up, closing the phone and exhaling shakingly.

"You did the right thing." Dimitri said, pulling me into his arms.

"Of course you'd say that." I said, and I couldn't keep the distain from lacing my words, even if I wanted to.

"No, even if I was going to leave your side-which I'm not-you did the right thing." He replied smoothly and kissed the top of my head.

I just nodded against his chest, "So are we done here? Can we go back to the academy?"

Dimitri smirks, "That's depends."

I looked up at him, "On what?"

"If you've forgiven me or not?" He replied, then reached down and lifted my chin with his index finger, and kissed me softly. When he pulled away, I was clutching the hem of my towel.

"Already done." I said, barely audible.

FIN

* * *

Rush ending IK, but I couldn't think. But it's all happyily ever after. But one thing: Poor Adrian! I didn't mean to break his heart like that.

So if I get a random creative wave I might write a chapter that I was thinking about but couldn't fit it in. Anyway, I give you the slightly random ending to Glitter in the Air. It was a nice run y'all.


End file.
